Mortal Kombat Kartoons
Jared is watching the Mortal Kombat cartoon, and the Mortal Kombat animated movie. Synopsis For some reason, Jared watched all of the video game cartoons of the early to mid 90's. From Super Mario Super Show to Legend of Zelda to Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Also, the Mega Man and Street Fighters and Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. Maybe he was really into Mortal Kombat at the time, or it's the part of the brain that makes Jared relive bad memories that got him to do these videos. Jared doesn't remember how he saw the movie, he only remembers that it was on VHS and was blown away by how awesome it looked. Jared was stupid. This movie follows some of the main characters on their way to the first Mortal Kombat tournament - and it looks awful. Towards the end there is a fight scene that stretches out to five minutes, and it only has about 40 seconds of repeated animation. The selling point for this movie was "amazing" 3D animation. This came out two months before Toy Story, and the animation is laughable. The characters flail their limbs around and their special moves can only be described as underwhelming. Nobody ever talks about the animated series, which only came out three weeks later. It is weird to take the series that is known for murdering people and that created the ESRB system, and targeting it at kids! Nobody dies in this series. They gave Nightwolf an actual wolf companion in this series. The quality is really bad even for a kid's show. Every episode begins with a fight scene, followed by discovering the villain that they need to fight, then talk about it for a bit, followed by another fight scene, a bit more talking, and then an action scene where the heroes win somehow. Every character makes cheesy one-liners constantly, and every character has one personality trait and exaggerates it. Jax's personality is that he is black. Raiden may be Jared's favorite because they made him a snarky asshole. All of the characters look accurate (they are based off their Mortal Kombat 3 designs), but the women lack breasts. The special moves are also used well. This game seems to be a sequel to the original movie due to some scenes copying what was used there. The music loops constantly, and is used throughout the entire show. Jared demonstrates this by showing one scene which loops the music ten times! The animation is awful, and Jared likes seeing the animation errors. Jared describes the voice acting of the characters. Jared realizes that this entire cartoon was to make kids buy their toys. Jared begins to rant about this, only for his Mortal Kombat action figures to show up. Every cartoon has a catch-phrase associated with it (and Jared promises that he will get to the Donkey Kong cartoon). In this cartoon, Sonya Blade loves to yell "Kombat time!" She yells it in every episode! Quan Chi also made his first appearance in this cartoon, and they made him a doofy idiot. Jared doesn't know why he watched this show as a kid. It's easy to see why this show only got one season with thirteen episodes. It has all the characters and special moves, but the violence was removed, and that is a key part of the franchise. That is why the Super Nintendo version wasn't as popular as the Sega version. It doesn't appeal to anyone. The cartoon doesn't have likable characters, or a plot worth following. The low budget made this show doomed from the start. This show is the worst thing that Mortal Kombat has ever put out (considering Mythologies, Special Forces, Second movie, Live-action TV series etc.) and isn't even worth watching now. So, Jared leaves the video with an out of context quote from the show. Category:ProReview Category:Videos